


When The Ball Drops

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Ignored Signals, Bondage, Comfort, Gags, Ignored Signals, M/M, Signals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm being really greedy today, but could you do Sabriel bondage with a gag where Gabriel has a ball to drop if it gets too much (because he can't speak through the gag), but Sam doesn't see him drop the ball and Gabriel begins panicking and begging? Then Sam notices and something mushy at the end? Thank you. You're an amazing writer! Ily</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Ball Drops

Sam’s hands were pressed to Gabriel’s skin. His lips, biting on marks. He was thrusting into Gabe roughly, the smack of his balls against Gabe’s ass filling the room.

Gabriel was in his bonds and with a ring gag in his mouth, so his mouth could stay accessible to Sam.

At first, everything was fine, and Gabriel was finding Sam fucking him bound and gagged hot, but now, the bonds were hurting and everything was slowly becoming too much for Gabriel.

Sam had given Gabe a ball to drop in case everything was getting to be too much, and Gabriel dropped the ball.

Sam was too involved in marking Gabriel up to see the ball fall on the floor, and Gabriel’s heart started beating faster.

He made a noise of panic, trying to get Sam’s attention, as Sam continued to fuck him.

Gabriel cried out, squirming around. He pulled against the ropes, and whimpered, and that was when Sam froze, looking up.

He saw Gabriel’s face, and paled, pulling out and getting Gabe free. He pulled the gag away, and pulled Gabriel close, cradling him.

"Oh, god, Gabriel, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention, and I’m so sorry. Oh, god."

Gabriel shuddered and nodded in Sam’s chest.

"It’s OK, now." Gabe said. "We’re both on the same page now, and it’s OK."

"No, I should’ve been paying more attention. I was hurting you, Gabe."

"But I’m fine now." Gabriel said, pulling back to look Sam in the eyes.

He pulled Sam forward and kissed him.

"Really Sam. I’m OK. A little shaken, but I’ll be fine. I’m an angel." Gabriel shrugged.

Sam pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s.

"OK. I’ll pay more attention next time though."

"OK."


End file.
